


Ein lang ersehnter Abschied!

by CocoYume78



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoYume78/pseuds/CocoYume78
Summary: So hatte sich Wolfram einen Abschied von Yuri immer gewünscht!
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Kudos: 1





	Ein lang ersehnter Abschied!

„Yuri!“   
Yuri hörte die Trauer in Wolframs Stimme, der Stimme, die ihm so viel bedeutete.   
Er zögerte, ob er sich wirklich noch einmal umdrehen sollte und ging einen Schritt weiter zu dem Portal, welches ihn zur Erde bringen sollte.   
Er hörte das leise Schluchzen.   
Ausgerechnet von dem Dämon, der niemals seine Schwäche gegenüber anderen offenbaren würde. Der stolze Lord, welcher nie öffentlich zugeben würde, dass er Yuri liebte.   
Und dann drehte sich Yuri um.   
Er sah in die funkelnden smaragdgrünen Augen, in denen Tränen glitzerten.   
Der Dämonenkönig ging zu seinem Verlobten zurück und küsste ihn lange und zärtlich auf die Lippen.   
Genüsslich bemerkte er den überraschten Ausdruck in Wolframs Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich auch. Eines Tages werde ich zurückkommen. Bitte warte noch ein letztes Mal auf mich.“   
Wolfram lief eine Träne über die Wange.   
Er hatte nicht im Geringsten damit gerechnet, dass sein Verlobter vor allen anderen hier ihm seine Liebe gestand. Er hatte nicht einmal damit gerechnet, dass er von Yuri wirklich geliebt wurde.   
Das Portal schloss sich, nachdem Yuri, Shori und Murata hindurch gegangen waren.   
Doch dieses Mal war eines anders.   
Der Dämonenkönig und sein Verlobter hatten sich als Paar verabschiedet, welches sich in der Erkenntnis ihrer gegenseitigen Liebe voneinander trennte.   
Zum ersten Mal war sich Wolfram sicher, dass Yuri irgendwann zurückkehren würde.   
Auf einmal hatte er es nicht mehr eilig.


End file.
